A Looming Darkness
by GoseiGokaiYellow
Summary: They were all out practicing. For what? They didn't know. They just knew something big was going to happen. Of what magnitude? Of that they were also unsure. All they knew was that they needed to practice. MarvelousXAhim & Doc/Luka
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok. So here's a new story. It is of Luka and Doc; And Ahim and Marvelous. **_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Just my creativity. **_

_**So….ENJOY! **_

Chapter 1

They were all out practicing. For what? They didn't know. They just knew something _big_ was going to happen. Of what magnitude? Of that they were also unsure. All they knew was that they needed to practice.

All of the Zgormin are supposed to be gone. All evil presences demolished. But something wasn't right. Something evil is near.

"Marvelous-san?" asked a small voice.

Marvelous turns around to face the small ex-princess. "Hai Ahim?" he asked.

"Umm..well…we were all wondering…what it is we are preparing for?" Ahim asked.

Just then everyone else was there behind her small form.

"Sou, sou." said Luka as she stepped up by Ahim while she crossed her arms over her chest. "What is it?"

Joe smirked and stepped up on Ahim's other side. "We are all ready for whatever it is though." He then rubbed his wrist like he always did when he was about to fight.

Marvelous smirked and said, "I know you all are. You are all doing….well"

Gai stepped up on Joe's empty side with the biggest smile. "Did Marvelous-san just complement us?"

"Nani?" asked Marvelous. "Don't twist my words." He said shaking his head quickly.

"Umm…Marvelous?" asked Doc stepping up on Luka's other side.

Marvelous turned to the nervous blond. "Nandio?" asked Marvelous raising an eyebrow at Doc.

Then Doc stepped behind Luka. Luka rolled her eyes and elbowed the timid blond in the gut. Doc doubled over in pain and yelped. "Teh-Teh-Teh!"

"Be a man." She said as she stepped to the side and pushed Doc in front of the captain.

Doc stumbled and gulped at the towering form in front of him. Marvelous raised an eyebrow waiting for him to comtinue."Do you…um….have any idea of…the…um…..what the danger is?" asked a stuttering Doc.

"Neit." sighed an impatient Marvelous looking to the sky. "Demo…It's almost here."

Everyone gasped. "Nani Marvelous?" they all got nervous suddenly. They never saw Marvelous nervous.

"Sona." mumbled Marvelous looking at the sky. A shadow suddenly passed over him, and Marvelous's demeanor changed from nervous to…..fright?

They all get nervous suddenly and gulp looking to the sky. They never saw Marvelous nervous of freighted. All their faces turn ashen at the looming thing in front of them. They all then say, "Sona."

Lasers start coming out of the thing towards them, trying to pierce them. As the lasers hit the ground, around the Gokaigers, it explodes sending them all backwards. Marvelous gets up and and pulled out his Moterbite and Marvelous asked looking back at his team, "Are you ready? For the last time?"

They all got up with determined faces and said, "Um!" as they nodded their heads. They all pulled out their Moterbites and keys while they said, "Gokai Change!" as a blast hits the Earth beneath their feet while it absorbed them in fire in dust. As the fire in dust cleared out they were in their red, blue, yellow, pink, and silver uniforms with their weapons drawn.

Marvelous looked back at them and said, "Let's make this really showy. For our last time."

Everyone nodded and said, "Hai!" and they headed in to the figures that were coming for them.

_**Well I hope you liked chapter 1. Read and Review please. :D And you'll get chapter 2.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Now here's a new story, please review. I would like to hear your thoughts. What can I improve on? Is my writing ok? Is my grammar bad, or good? Is my spelling off? Does it capture you? Is it boring? Please, let me know. Thank you.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger! Toei owns it. AND I own MY creativity. :D **_

_**So….ENJOY! **_

_**Previously….on A Looming Darkness,**_

_**"Marvelous-san?" asked a small voice. "We were all wondering…what it is we are preparing for?"**_

_**"Neit." sighed an impatient Marvelous looking to the sky. "Demo…It's almost here."**_

_**Everyone gasped. "Nani Marvelous?" they all got nervous suddenly. They never saw Marvelous nervous.**_

_**"Sona." mumbled Marvelous looking at the sky. A shadow suddenly passed over him, and Marvelous's demeanor changed from nervous to…..fright?**_

_**They all get nervous suddenly and gulp looking to the sky. They never saw Marvelous nervous of freighted. All their faces turn ashen at the looming thing in front of them. They all then say, "Sona."**_

_**Lasers start coming out of the thing towards them, trying to pierce them. As the lasers hit the ground, around the Gokaigers, it explodes sending them all backwards. Marvelous gets up and pulled out his Moterbite and Marvelous asked looking back at his team, "Are you ready? For the last time?"**_

_**They all got up with determined faces and said, "Um!" as they nodded their heads. They all pulled out their Moterbites and keys while they said, "Gokai Change!" as a blast hits the Earth beneath their feet while it absorbed them in fire in dust. As the fire in dust cleared out they were in their red, blue, yellow, pink, and silver uniforms with their weapons drawn.**_

_**Marvelous looked back at them and said, "Let's make this really showy. For our last time."**_

_**Everyone nodded and said, "Hai!" and they headed in to the figures that were coming for them.**_

Chapter 2

The Gokaigers were strong that's for sure. They were not holding back, nor giving up. There must have been 200 Zangyacks there to destroy them. 200 against 6? That hardly seems fair. But they could care less. They were doing just fine.

Luka charges her own set of Zangyacks and blasts them while wielding her saber. She lashes out on them bitterly. _They've sure got some nerve. Coming here again. They're supposed to be DEAD! GRR!_ "HAA!" she yelled doing a flip while kicking a Zangyack back. More just kept charging her. "They're relentless!" she calls out to the others doing a full out attack. She spins around on one leg slashing most of her Zangyack with her saber and then jumps in the air while spinning and firing her blaster. "Haa!"

"You don't say!" calls Marvelous charging his own set of Zangyack. Marvelous jumps over his set of Zangyacks heads and flipped in the air while doing a final wave in midair. "That will teach you bucket heads." He says as he lands back on his two feet. He then turns around to face the now dismembered Zangyack parts that littered the ground. "Now STAY down!" He yells pointing at the scrape pile.

"Haa!" yells Ahim kicking a Zangyack and back flipping off of it. While in the air Ahim did a 360 turn blasting all of her remaining Zangyack down. When she lands back on her feet Ahim replied at the scrap metal. "Gomenisei. Demo…you brought this on you."

Doc was having a bit of trouble with his half of Zangyacks. He slides backwardsly under a row of Zangyack and blasting them at the same time. "Ha!" he yells. He then gets picked up off the ground by the remaining Zangyack. "Oi!" he then slaps each of their tin heads with his blaster and he falls on them as they released him. He then get up off of them and slaps their heads again. Only this time with his saber while saying, "Ban-Bam-Ba!" making sure they stayed down. When he saw they weren't ever going to get up, he sighs, "Yogata ne."

Joe was having NO trouble with his half of the Zangyack. He had his sword out in front of him and his free hand behind his back. "Come and get me you scrap pieces of junk." The Zangyack charge him with their pathetic blasters up and ready. They fire at him but he blocks them with his saber. They stop charging him and drop their weapons retreating back to the space junk they came out of. "Oh NO you DON'T!" yells Joe rushing after them. He then stops in midstride and does the move his former friend, in the Zangyack army, Cid taught him. The Zangyack then fall to pieces. "Hmm!" he smirks.

They all then meet up again, de-transforming, in the middle of the field in which they were training in only moments before.

"I thought we defeated all of those metal heads!" screeches Luka walking up to Marvelous with a dangerous stride.

"I did too." Marvelous replies.

"How did they survive?" questions Doc.

"More importantly, how many are there still to come?" replies Joe.

"Soda ne." agrees Gai; nodding.

"Marvelous-san?" questions Ahim.

"Hai Ahim?" he asks looking the ex-princess in the eyes.

"What are we going to do?" she asks nervously.

"I don't know. I don't know." sighs Marvelous.

Just then more blasts landed beside them. They go flying back, landing on a rocky patch of land.

"What the?" asks Gai looking up at the now darkening sky.

"HECK!" finishes Luka face paling.

"Sona!" whispers everyone else.

_**Well? What did you think? Good? Bad? Ok? Please, please, PLEASE review. I will need at least five reviews for this chapter in order for you to see another one. So please review. Arigato. :D**_


End file.
